Security systems, such as for homes and businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. Home security systems typically employ sensors at entry points, such as windows and doors, along with interior sensors such as motion detectors, vibration sensors, shock sensors, and glass break sensors.
Commercial security systems include hundreds of detectors, or, sensors connected to a control panel which analyses the sensor data and triggers alarms where there is an intrusion or fire or similar such event. The following are observations as to characteristics of such systems.
There are issues due to misplacing devices/items of interest, for example, keyfobs, mobile phones, locker keys and the like. A mobile phone misplaced for more than an hour can be used to transfer money from a wallet or reset the phone fully so that it cannot be identified. RF fobs if lost, can allow intrusion with valid access to unwanted users. It would then be difficult to avoid such a theft. The occurrence might only be realized much later about the incident.
Safe guarding important assets: Bank offices are commercial premises which have a lot of objects, such as cash or bonds, that have to be safe guarded. Also, the location of people within the bank premises might be important. Only after a theft happens are asset losses realized. At that time, the perpetrators might be identified using video surveillance records.
At times there are cases in homes as well as at commercial premises that the objects of interest have been seripticiously taken away and later are difficult to find or locate. It would be good to track such items to see where they have been moved around within the premises.
It is known that TV remote controls are at times lost in our homes when we require them the most. Several systems exist for locating such devices but none do it accurately enough.
To solve the above issues, one can use GPS systems for locating people if they are carrying handheld devices. But it is still not possible to locate any items of interest within the premises if GPS signals cannot reach the interior locations. And to accurately identify location of devices within premises is still not easily achieved.